In general most soft child carriers are constructed of somewhat stiff and/or highly padded materials. In addition most provide highly padded shoulder straps and a wide and highly padded waist belt to support a portion of the child's weight. Such carriers provide adequate support and comfort but are not conducive to compressibility and portability due to their large size and bulky construction.